Ultraman Kori
"The forces of evil are quick to spread destruction, so that is why I freeze them in place." -Ultraman Kori to Alien Guts Hahnchen. * Ultra Form Rise Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UYjnYJTu6w * Ultra Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J69b26F0bsc ((Couldn't really think of anything.)) * Human Host Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sg6Rf5ZpOH8 History Ultraman Kori thousands of years ago was not a member of the standard Ultra warriors of M78. He was instead part of an ancient order of Ultra that lived on Planet Schnee. Originally, a millenia ago, when the Plasma Spark was activated, nearby and farway planets were affected by its massive amount of energy. This caused another human-like race on a far away planet to be affected. Unlike the Ultras of M78, the Ultras of Planet Schnee could survive in very cold temperatures. However, during a conflict against the Alien Guts and M78, Planet Schnee was caught in the war against them. Most Ultras were unaware of the Alien Guts' powers and abilities, so most of the Schnee Ultras were captured by them or defeated. A young Ultra known as Kori would be born in this desolate time. The eldest Ultra for the planet said he needed to leave Planet Schnee and never come back for centuries as the war still raged on between them. The Alien Guts would launch extreme offensives on mutiple Ultras with their monsters, using Birdon, Fire Golza, and Bemular to burn away any Ice Powered Ultras. Kori soon left with his life knowing that it was potentially too late for his people and fled to Planet Earth. However, during this time, Earth was going through an ice age. This made Earth a suitable planet for Ultraman Kori to remain. However, over the course of time, the temperature increased and in order to preserve his strength for any threat to his new home, he decided to rest in the South Pole. However, with a recent expedition there, he would be reawakened and would bond with a young man. Together, they would fight to save the world. And a new Alien Guts would emerge, Alien Guts Hahnchen. Alien Guts Hahnchen would become Ultraman Kori's rival and the two would eventually confront each other, allowing Ultraman Kori to avenge his fallen bretheren. At this time, the Alien Guts defeated the Ultra race while Ultraman Kori had remained isoltated from the rest of the conflict. With the emergence of Ultraman Kori, Alien Guts Hahnchen would soon discover the emergence of the new Ultra. Ultraman Kori now fights for not just Planet Earth, but for the entire fate of the galaxy. Powers & Abilities: Freiheit Brace: This is the brace the main protagonist uses to become Ultraman Kori. Growth & Shrink: Similar to most Ultramen, Ultraman Kori can grow to the size of 50 meters and shrink to the microscopic levels. Flight: Ultraman Kori can fly at the speed of Mach 6. Teleportation: By dispersing into a flash of snow, Ultraman Kori can teleport from location to location, either for transportation, or offensive purposes. Ice Barrier: Ultraman Kori can summon a wall of ice in front of him to block or reflect attacks similar to the Ultra Barrier. Weather Control: This ability is similar to Gandar or Giradorus’ ability. Ultraman Kori also similar to Ultraman Nexus can fire a powerful one handed ice beam into the sky causing the temperature to cool down and start snowing. This is used to reduce extreme temperatures in certain areas and give Ultraman Kori an overall advantage. Ice Shards: Ultraman Kori can launch icicles towards an opponent. Frostbite Ray: Ultraman Kori can fire a two-handed blue freeze ray that can freeze opponents. Ice Crusher Orb: Ultraman Kori can charge energy into the form of a ball that would freeze opponents and cause them to shatter. Fahrenheit Ray: While in the standard Ultra Specium Ray pose, Ultraman Kori can fire a blue ray that can cause the monster to disintegrate into snowflakes. Profile * Transformation Item: Fahrenheit Brace * Pre Battle Catchphrase: "I use the power of ice to show the darkness my might." * Power Level: Unknown Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras